


Stable Song

by Ingenuechan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feels, Fluff, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Spoilers, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingenuechan/pseuds/Ingenuechan
Summary: Songfic based on Gregory Alan Isakov's Stable Song. Minor spoilers for Season 12. Takes place inbetween episodes. Feelings... Not good at summaries





	Stable Song

Chapter 1: Stable Song

Dean was starting to worry, since Cas' most recent brush with death, the angel has been distant. When he was at the bunker, he barely spoke and never directly to Dean. Sam and Mary had more luck and could at least elicit a reluctant response from the pensive angel, but even then he was short and curt. Dean was lucky to get a nod or shrug.   
Dean couldn't blame him though. Perhaps he sensed Dean's apprehension. He thought that this time he was really going to lose Cas forever. He had felt helpless, frozen watching as that blackness spewed from Cas, totally helpless as he listened to Cas' dying words.   
'I love you..."  
Those three little words had shattered him completely. Everytime Dean relives that night, the fear reawakens, his stomach drops and his heart pounds in his ears. He had just stood there and watched while Sam was at his side. He knew it should have been him but sorrow and horror had kept him rooted in place. Listening to Cas give his farewell broke him in ways he'd never be willing to admit. He couldn't imagine his life without Cas anymore. Just thinking about it left him feeling like a hollow shell. Thank Chuck for Crowley's quick thinking, the bastard finally did something right...  
But that only made him feel even guiltier. He had been completely useless. Sam and Mary had been there comforting him and that ass taxi Crowley saved him while Dean just stood there thinking that was it... He had given up and he hated himself for it. Even now his heart stills at the memory. Of his fear. It echoes through his mind, making his chest tighten, his breath catch until it was all he could do to not break down into a sobbing little bitch.   
He couldn't run away from the fact that Cas meant more to him than a friend or "brother". The thrill of hearing those words from Cas' mouth had sent a short lived thrill through him, which only made him feel guiltier. He had to tell himself that the angel had only meant it in a familial way. His way of telling his dearest friends and family 'thank you for accepting me'. He couldn't tell if he was relieved or heartbroken over that fact. Angels don't feel things the way human's do, Dean knew that. Hell, he barely understood his own feelings. He knew he missed Castiel and wanted things to go back to normal between them. Wanted Cas to stay with him and Sam in the bunker instead of avoiding them with the excuse of searching for Lucifer. At least he still checked in with the brothers though. At least Dean knew he was safe... for now. 

Then one night, when Sam and Mary were out on a hunt, Dean heard a simple melody being played on guitar, reverberating down the hall, coming from Cas' room. He had been on a beer run and didn't know Cas had even come home. He figured Cas was listening to the radio but as he got closer he realized that Cas was playing an acoustic guitar, singing softly to himself.   
Dean quietly made his way down the hall as he got closer he could hear Cas' voice better. His voice gruff but pleasant. It sounded like he had just finished up a song and was beggining another. The chords as soft as his voice.   
"Remember when our songs were just like prayers  
Like gospel hymns that you called in the air  
Come down, come down sweet reverence  
Unto my simple house and ring... and ring"

He sang with more emotion than Dean was used to hearing from the angel. He was flat in places and stumbled over some of the chords but Dean liked the sound of his voice over the melody. He didn't recognize the song though and that piqued his interests more. He snuck closer to Cas' door wanting to hear more.

"Ring like silver, ring like gold  
Ring out those ghosts on the Ohio  
Ring like clear day wedding bells  
Were we the belly of the beast, or the sword that fell?  
Oh We'll never tell..."

Dean pressed his back against the wall beside the door, closing his eyes. He was losing himself in the rough, gravelly voice so rich with emotion he could feel his own emotions rise to the surface. 

" Come to me, clear and cold   
On some sea  
Watch the world spinning waves  
Like some machine...  
Now, I've been crazy, couldn't you tell?" Cas' voice broke a little and Dean's eyes opened at how raw he sounded," I threw stones at the stars, but the whole sky fell  
Now I'm covered up in straw, belly up on the table  
And I drank and sang, and I passed in the stable.." 

Dean's breath hitched as he sang the last verse. The sadness was palpable in his voice. It brought images of The Fall, of when Cas was utterly human and broken.

"   
That tall grass grows high and brown  
Well I dragged you straight in the muddy ground  
And you sent me back to where I roam  
Well I cursed and I cried, but now I know  
Oh Now I know..."

Cas sang the last line in an almost reverant whisper. Dean pushed himself away from the wall as guilt washed over him and his heart clenched tight in his chest. He had turned Cas out into the cold when he needed Dean the most. Dean cringed inwardly as memories flashed through his mind. He would spend the rest of his life making it up to the angel.   
He pressed himself against the door, wanting to be closer to Cas but not wanting that melancholy voice to ever stop. It was imperfect and beautiful, just like Cas. Dean's heart surged at that thought, cheeks flushing in a very unmanly way, he leaned his head against the door and closed his eyes again, listening as the next verse flowed around and through him.

"  
Yeah and I ran back to that hollow again   
Well the moon was just a sliver back then  
And I ached for my heart like some tin man  
When it came, oh it beat and it boiled and it rang  
Oh, it's ringing..." Cas voice was full blown now, packed so full of emotion Dean could feel a hot prickle in his eyes. The threat of tears very real, "Ring like crazy, ring like hell  
And turn me back into that wild haired gale  
Ring like silver, ring like gold  
And Turn these diamonds straight back into coal  
And Turn these diamonds straight back into coal  
And Turn these diamonds straight back..."

Cas' voice faded out then and there was silence for a few moments. Dean stood poised to knock on Cas' door as he reigned in his feelings. Before he could knock he heard the telltale flutter of wings and before he could wrench the door open, Cas was gone.  
He stood in rhe entryway flabberghasted for a few minutes. Running the last few minutes through his mind. Recalling that velvety voice. When did Cas learn that song? In fact, when did Cas learn to play the fucking guitar? Did he even have to learn it or was it one of those angel mojo things, like languages?   
              The one thing he did know was that Cas was avoiding him and it hurt. They hadn't really talked since that night, not in any meaningful way at least. Hell, he hadn't really SEEN him since the night he almost bit the big one.   
Dean made his over to Cas' bed and sat on the edge, picking up the whisky colored instrument that was abandoned there, he could still feel Cas' body heat emanating from it and something stirred in his core. He knew Cas knew he was there. There was no way he didn't sense Dean's presence with only a door between them.   
Two other things became clear to him in that moment, 1: Cas was struggling with something and 2: He had a lot to think about. He sighed heavily as he moved his fingers to start playing a few chords, just to feel the ghost of Cas' warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a really long time. I hope you enjoyed the story. I may write more. Idk. Perhaps make it a 'fix it fic'. Comments and critiques always welcome.


End file.
